herofandomcom-20200223-history
Téa Gardner
Téa Gardner (also known as Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese version) is a close friend of Yugi Muto and a character from Kazuki Takahashi's manga and anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''She is a duelist like her other friends however she is rarely seen dueling anyone she seems to be more of an escort. She is often by Yugi's side along with Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Ryou Bakura as part of his regular group of friends. Though Téa has only ever participated in a grand total of three high stakes duels she has in-fact won every one of them, though all were considered close calls. She have crush on Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi. __TOC__ Background Téa was first introduced as she was saved by Yami Yugi while blindfolded and has since tried to uncover his true identity. Her search had brought her close to Yugi Muto and has since been trying to help him make sense of his millennium puzzle. Through-out the manga she deal with numerous delinquents at school and tries to help Yugi avoid the wrong sorts of students. Téa has been taught about how to play the Duel Monsters game b Yugi, however she has less skill for it than he does and similar to her friend, Bakura, views it as little more than an amusing hobby at first. Over time Téa comes to the conclusion that the duels Yugi and Jonouchi play are not just games, tests of skill or even mystically importance as much as they are vital tests of character based on the choices one can make and how quickly things can shift. Téa spends her spare time watching her friends practice Duel Monsters at Sugoroku Muto's hobby shop and has picked-up a little just from the experiences. Though at first Téa's primary concern was to figure out the identity and nature of Yami Yugi she has long since become primarily focused on Yugi's safety instead. As the story progresses and Yugi's adventures take him to more far-out locations such as around the city, to private islands and even to Egypt, Téa always make's sure to remain by Yugi's side to watch-out for him. Personality Like, Bakura, Téa is often the voice of reason and councils her friends to approach a situation with great care so as not to put themselves in unnecessary danger. Téa has had a crush on Yami Yugi but it appears to have some-what shifted to Yugi Muto instead. Despite her usual trepidation, Téa will throw caution to the wind if one of her friends is in trouble, at which point she is all too glad to endorse a decisive course of action. tea was also been fezzon in ice Gallery 1998 Anime AnzuMazaki-fsa.jpg Tea_(9).jpg 1cf26b5f70d020ae5308a852fa9ecb19.jpg|Tea save by Yami Yugi anzu_was_saved_by_yugioh4ever-d4xtu93.png|Tea save and hold by Yami Yugi tumblr_nlf0gsuMDq1un4czdo1_540.png tumblr_o9wvbnJidz1s7hhmuo1_540.jpg tumblr_oilfax9SNY1t0czjmo1_540.png Second Series Anime Tea (8).JPG h45 (5).jpg h45 (1).jpg tdtea.jpg z17.jpg z1.JPG Mind control tea.jpg|Téa mind-controlled by Marik Ishtar h45 (1a).jpg Yami and Tea.jpg te1642702-tea_gardner.jpg !TdeaGardna01.png~original.jpg !Tea (7).jpg Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Soul Searchers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Tomboys Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pure of heart Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Ingenue Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Dreamers Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Former Slaves Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Book Heroes